Ride or Die
by my.blue.fantasies
Summary: Syndrome lives out one of his wildest fantasies with Mr. Incredible.


Buddy had been throwing Mr. Incredible about with his zero point energy, expressing his bitterness towards his once idol, as he freeze Mr. Incredible again. ''I'm Syndrome, your nemesis and…'' the villain lifted the hero up again, his zero point energy gave out, and Syndrome thought he had lost him, luckily the hero had landed on the ground. Syndrome pressed a button on his remote and the omnidroid grab hold of the super's arms and legs, Syndrome looked down at Mr. Incredible, he could tell that his hero was feeling weak after being violently thrown about.

With a press of a button, the omnidroid could easily tear Bob apart, Buddy figured if he couldn't have Bob than he should just kill him. The temptation to just do it was strong for Buddy, but he just couldn't, sure he was mad at Bob but a part of him still loved Bob, he stills feels joy, just being in Bob's presence.

Mr. Incredible looked up at Syndrome, he had a pleading look in his eyes, it was than that Syndrome had an idea, perhaps now would be the perfect time for him to live out one of his fantasies, it just seems right and besides Bob didn't know about the dead supers, yet.

Mr. Incredible was unable to break free from the omnidroid's restraints that held his hands over his head and his legs apart, Syndrome got down on his hands and knees and slowly crawled over him.

''Buddy, what are you doing?''

''You know my name is Syndrome now, but I'm willing to be your Buddy" he said with a wink.

Bob had a look of discomfort, ''Relax we're going to have some fun'' said Buddy, then the villain slowly stood up, ''I have a little something for ya'' he said as he slowly strip of his suit, he did this in a teasing manner, Bob wondered how was the sight of Buddy doing a strip tease meant to be a turn on? Once his suit was off, Bob eyed him up and down, his body was unusual yet sexy.

Buddy started to remove Bob's suit, ''Uh Buddy, people are going to see us'' ''Don't be stupid, it's just you and me here'' Buddy placed a hand to Bob's face, ''relax baby your gonna love this''

''You like what your looking at'' said Buddy as he lifted his head back in a dramatic manner, giving Bob a better view of his body, ''Yes'' said Bob but Buddy wasn't very sure by that reply. ''You know, it's mating season here in the jungle'' said Buddy, Bob uncomfortably swallowed. ''I'll tell you something, I can free you from these restraints, if you agree to do this with me, if not than I'll make this very hard for you, and not in the good way'' said Buddy as he slowly moved closer to Bob ''Do you understand?''

Bob nodded, ''yes I understand, let's do this and get it over with'' said Bob ''Good boy, that's all I wanted to hear'' said Buddy as he took the rest of Bob's suit off and free him from the restraints, finally Bob could relax.

Buddy leaned down and gave Bob a passionate kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Buddy gave him a wink, and moved down his body, as he did this, he left a series of butterfly kisses. Once he had reached the hero's dick, Buddy circled his tongue on the tip, Bob moaned, soon Buddy put the whole thing in his mouth, deepthoating his large 11 inch member, Bob ran his fingers though Buddy's hair while he was doing this, ''Oh, Buddy…'' Once his dick was all lube up, Buddy made his way towards Bob as he did, Bob held onto his hips. Buddy move onto his dick, slowly moving downwards taking in inch by inch, he did this until Bob's dick was completely inside him, Bob just look up at Buddy in awe.

''Oh, gosh'' Buddy moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, he looked down at Bob who placed his hands on his thighs, ''Okay I'm gonna start moving'' as he lifted his butt, he slammed down and both moaned loudly. Bob wasn't sure if he should be enjoying this, he has never slept with a man before, Bob has never thought of a man as being beautiful either, yet all of Buddy's moans sounded cute, sweat was dripping all over his body, he had thickness in all the right places, Buddy at this moment looked oddly beautiful.

''Your, so beautiful'' said Bob

''Thanks'' said Buddy

As Buddy continuously bounced on his dick, both bodies were getting very dirty from the grass, the birds in the background were making all kinds of noises themselves, the whole setting was kinky but that's just how Buddy likes it.

Bob decided to take back control as he moved Buddy on his dick, making sure that every inch was inside Buddy, Bob started to thrust up into him, their moans became louder with every thrust, Buddy was loving the sensation of having the hero's dick inside him, he was also surprised that none of the workers on the island heard them, they were loud enough.

Bob was loving the way Buddy was grinding his hips on him, he then stopped Buddy by holding onto him, rather tightly. He slowly lifted up, keeping a firm hold, wrapping his arms around Buddy, supporting his back and making sure, he still remained on his dick.

They were both now sitting up, Buddy wrapped his legs around Bob's lower back and readjusted himself to Bob's dick, once again Bob started thrusting up into him, but this time with slow firm thrusts, the younger man couldn't control himself and threw his head back, allowing the older man to give him a hickey on his neck.

Soon Bob came, filling Buddy up and then flowing out, Buddy than came all over Bob's chest and stomach.

They both lay on the floor, realizing what they have just done, Buddy, though happy to live out yet another one of his obsessions, was tired out and decided to rest his head on Bob's chest, it felt somewhat romantic, the wildlife was buzzing, the sound of the waterfall echoed from the background.

''I just want to stay here for a bit, kay'' said Buddy

''Uh, okay'' said Bob as he wrapped his arms around him, bringing Buddy closer to him. Buddy was in absolute heaven, just the two of them on a deserted island, away from everyone and everything.

What made it better for Buddy, was that all the supers were dead, leaving just him and Bob as the last two remaining supers, he loved this because he felt like they could take on the world together.

Bob didn't say much as he was already guilt ridden, he had just slept with Buddy and although not a kid anymore it still felt wrong and what is he going to say to Helen, she is already suspicious of his new-found confidence, all of that being Buddy's doing. Bob looked up towards the omnidroid that stood above them, he noticed what appeared to be a recording light.

''Buddy, did you just film us?''

Buddy then opened his eyes and smiled, devilish.


End file.
